Zasada numer trzy
by Jenna Drakkainen
Summary: Eurotrip w wykonaniu mojej ulubionej pary.


**Ulica Pokątna, Londyn, Anglia **

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Harry przyglądał się najnowszym modelom Błyskawic wystawionym za grubą szybą sklepu z markowym sprzętem do Quidditcha. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na twarz Hermiony, zatroskaną i lekko zarumienioną od panującego na zewnątrz gorąca. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wszystko mi już jedno, Hermiono. Wojna wywróciła wszystko do góry nogami i nic nie jest takie, jak wcześniej. I już nigdy nie będzie. Poza tym to moja praca. Muszę ją traktować poważnie.

\- Wiem, Harry, ale to... _to przecież Malfoy_. Kto wpadł na taki pomysł? McGonagall? Z całym szacunkiem, ale…

Przerwał jej wysoki dźwięk dzwonków zawieszonych przy drzwiach, kiedy weszła za brunetem do sklepu. Harry podszedł do krzątającego się po pomieszczeniu mężczyzny i zaczął mu coś tłumaczyć, wyciągając z kieszeni zwinięty w rulon pergamin oznaczony pieczęcią Hogwartu. Hermiona skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i przyjrzała się przyjacielowi.

W ciągu ostatnich tygodni Harry mocno się zaangażował w odbudowę szkoły. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, większość uczniów chciała przyczynić się do przywrócenia dawnej świetności murom, które były ich drugim domem. Prawdą było też to, że wszyscy dookoła chcieli zająć myśli rzeczami innymi niż wojna, oddać się jakiemuś zajęciu bez reszty, _zapomnieć_. W obliczu poważnych braków w kadrze profesorskiej Harry zgodził się uczyć latania na miotle. Hermiona uważała to za dobre posunięcie, zwłaszcza, że z powodu przerwanego roku szkolnego, egzaminów, które się nie odbyły i całego tego powojennego zamieszania nikt za bardzo nie wiedział, czym powinien się teraz zająć. Czuła poza tym, że chłopak nadawał się do tej roli. Nie to ją martwiło.

Harry robił rzeczy, których nikt się po nim nie spodziewał. Stał się bardzo aktywny fizycznie, zaczął trenować, praktycznie codziennie biegał. I to jeszcze zanim zaproponowano mu pracę w Hogwarcie. Weasleyowie szybko zrozumieli, że to był jego sposób na wyparcie z pamięci wojny i wszystkiego, co z nią związane. Hermiona zauważyła, że mu to służyło: zdrowo przybrał na wadze (a to było coś, co nie wydarzyło się przez ostatnie sześć lat), a na jego ciele powoli zaczynały uwidaczniać się mięśnie. To lato było wyjątkowo upalne i Harry spędzał długie godziny na lataniu, dzięki czemu jego skóra szybko przybrała złocisto-brązowy odcień. Zdawał się wyglądać lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Jedynie spojrzenie jego zielonych oczu coraz częściej było poważne i nieobecne.

Niedługo później Harry zgodził się też dodatkowo na objęcie posady nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, jako, że zajęcia z latania mieli w swoim planie jedynie pierwszoroczni. _Może weź na siebie jeszcze zaklęcia albo pojedynki_, parsknął Ron kiedy się o tym dowiedział, ale Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami.

Hermiona martwiła się tym, że brunet niedługo przestanie dostrzegać cienką granicę pomiędzy pracą a życiem osobistym. Zwłaszcza, że tego drugiego w zasadzie nie miał. Już jakiś czas temu rozstał się z Ginny, co prawda w zgodzie i za obustronnym porozumieniem, ale w odczuciu Hermiony niewiele to zmieniało. Byłoby dobrze, gdyby miał teraz kogoś przy sobie. I nie chodziło o towarzystwo jej albo Rona.

Był jeszcze jeden problem. Spośród ich rówieśników nie tylko Harry miał teraz uczyć w Hogwarcie. Draco Malfoy objął posadę nauczyciela eliksirów. I to właśnie Draco Malfoy miał z Harrym nakłonić kilku rozsianych po świecie czarodziejów do podjęcia pracy w szkole. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że pod koniec wojny wszystko się zmieniło i Ślizgon ostatecznie opowiedział się po właściwej stronie, nie była jednak pewna jak ta dwójka zniesie swoją obecność.

Patrzyła jak chłopak energicznie wymienia uścisk dłoni ze sprzedawcą mioteł. Może niepotrzebnie się zadręczała? Harry póki co naprawdę dobrze odnajdywał się w nowej rzeczywistości, a Malfoy… z Malfoyem na pewno jakoś sobie poradzi. Ma w końcu wieloletnią praktykę.

\- Lody? – zaoferował brunet, wychodząc z Hermioną na zalaną słońcem ulicę Pokątną.

\- Czytasz mi w myślach, Harry.

**Hogwart, Szkocja**

Ciepłe światło lipcowego popołudnia wpadało do gabinetu dyrektor McGonagall przez kolorowe witraże, wypełniając pomieszczenie barwnym blaskiem. Harry opierał się o ścianę i czekał na profesor, błądząc myślami wokół ostatnich wydarzeń.

Z jakiegoś powodu nie robił na nim wrażenia fakt, że miał spędzić czas w towarzystwie – jak wiele osób w jego otoczeniu podkreślało – _jego największego wroga_. Nie lubił tego określenia. Jego największym wrogiem był Voldemort. Nie Malfoy, który był podczas tej wojny tak samo przerażony jak on sam. Harry doskonale pamiętał panikę i niedowierzanie w jego oczach kiedy uratował go przed Szatańską Pożogą. I moment, w którym Draco rozpoznał go w lochach Malfoy Manor i nie powiedział ani słowa, ratując życie jego i innych. To nie było zwykłe wyrównanie rachunków, to było coś więcej. Czy ktoś w ogóle byłby w stanie to zrozumieć?

_Ludzie lubią jak świat jest czarno-biały_, pomyślał gorzko. _Tyle tylko, że nie jest. Nigdy nie był i nie będzie. _

Kiedy myślał o minionych latach, pełnych nienawistnych spojrzeń i złośliwych komentarzy to czuł się tak, jakby patrzył na te wspomnienia zza bardzo grubej szyby. Wydawały mu się one dziwnie nieistotne w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń. No bo na czym właściwie opierał się ich konflikt? Na upartej, zaciekłej rywalizacji. Na mówieniu i robieniu sobie nawzajem rzeczy, które miały boleć, irytować, podjudzać i doprowadzać do szału. Na bezsensownej i bardzo stereotypowej walce pomiędzy Slytherinem i Gryffindorem. Jakie mieli ku temu powody? Harry nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie teraz nawet połowy z nich.

Nie wiedział też co dokładnie spotkało Malfoya podczas wojny. Mógł się tylko domyślać. Czuł jednak pod skórą, że nie miał lepiej niż wszyscy inni.

Skrzypnęły drzwi i do pokoju wszedł Draco. Harry odchrząknął, ale to Ślizgon odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Cześć, Potter.

\- Cześć, Malfoy.

Zmierzyli się spokojnymi spojrzeniami. Gryfon zawiesił wzrok na jasnoszarej koszuli Malfoya, której rękawy blondyn podwinął aż do łokci. Nie widział go od czasu bitwy o Hogwart. Minęło zaledwie kilka miesięcy, ale wydawało mu się, że coś się w nim zmieniło. Może były to odrobinę dłuższe włosy opadające w prawie białych pasmach na boki, może niższy, bardziej zachrypnięty głos, a może mniejsza niż dotychczas wrogość bijąca z szarych oczu. Chłopak trzymał ręce w kieszeniach czarnych spodni, lewe ramię przyciskając do ciała trochę bardziej niż prawe, ale Harry i tak kątem oka zauważył kawałek Mrocznego Znaku.

\- Będę uczył obrony przed czarną magią. I latania – wypalił, nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Wiem. Ja poprowadzę zajęcia z eliksirów.

\- Tak, słyszałem o tym.

Zapadła cisza i Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak podtrzymać rozmowę. Malfoy nie wydawał się tym przejęty; splótł dłonie za plecami i przyglądał się grzbietom książek na regale pod jedną ze ścian.

Po kilku minutach w gabinecie pojawiła się dyrektor McGonagall, szeleszcząc długą, czarną spódnicą. Wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną.

\- Harry, Draco. Wybaczcie, że musieliście na mnie czekać. Niestety nie dysponuję taką ilością czasu, jaką chciałam przeznaczyć na rozmowę z wami więc przejdę od razu do konkretów.

Stanęła na niewielkim podwyższeniu, poprawiła okulary w srebrnych oprawkach i oparła pomarszczone dłonie na blacie dębowego biurka.

\- Jak zapewne wiecie, sytuacja jest dość trudna. Wielu nauczycieli zginęło w trakcie bitwy o Hogwart, a inni nie zdecydowali się na kontynuowanie pracy. Z oczywistych względów chcemy, żeby szkoła działała dalej bez żadnych przeszkód. Jest w Europie kilku czarodziejów, którzy mogliby dołączyć do naszej kadry nauczycielskiej. Są to osoby znane ze swojej wiedzy i umiejętności oraz takie, które kiedyś ubiegały się o posadę w szkole. Podejrzewamy, że wciąż się ukrywają ponieważ póki co nie udało nam się z nimi skontaktować. Nie pomogą tutaj żadne listy ani ogłoszenia w Proroku Codziennym, ich trzeba po prostu odszukać. Trzeba zrobić to teraz żebyśmy mieli czas na znalezienie ewentualnych zastępców.

Popatrzyła na nich swoimi bystrymi, jasnozielonymi oczami, a oni skinęli na znak, że rozumieją. Kobieta westchnęła cicho.

\- Kiedyś skakaliście sobie do gardeł. Nie znam szczegółów tego, co wydarzyło się między wami w trakcie wojny i nie będę o nie pytać, ale skoro obaj chcecie pracować w mojej szkole to musicie utrzymywać między sobą atmosferę wzajemnego szacunku i profesjonalizmu. Dlatego uznałam, że byłoby dobrze wyznaczyć do tego zadania waszą dwójkę. Jeśli będziecie w stanie ze sobą współpracować poza Hogwartem to znaczy, że tutaj również nie będziecie mieli z tym problemu. Musicie jednak pamiętać, że to nie jest czas na rozpamiętywanie dawnych konfliktów. Potrzebujemy rzetelnych, oddanych szkole ludzi. Czy odpowiada wam taki porządek rzeczy?

\- Tak – odpowiedział Harry, patrząc na Malfoya. Blondyn rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Tak – potwierdził.

Minerwa wyjęła z jednej z szuflad zwinięty rulon papieru i podała go brunetowi.

\- Oto lista czarodziejów. Pod nazwami miast znajdują się dokładne adresy, są to jednak dane sprzed wojny więc wiele rzeczy może nie być aktualnych. Myślę jednak, że warto od nich zacząć, a w razie niepowodzenia zwrócić się do społeczności czarodziejskich w danym mieście.

Harry rozwinął pergamin, a Malfoy podszedł do niego, żeby przyjrzeć się nazwiskom. Gryfon poczuł delikatny zapach cytrusów.

**_Niklaas van den Broeck_**

_Alchemia_

_Brugia, Belgia_

**_Alba Sartor_**

_Astronomia_

_Lukka, Włochy_

**_Faustus Iraklidis_**

_Historia magii_

_Naksos, Grecja_

**_Sigvard Gunnarsen_**

_Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami_

_Tromsø, Norwegia_

**_Múireann Quigg_**

_Zielarstwo_

_Galway, Irlandia_

\- Na Merlina, nigdy w życiu nie byłem w tylu krajach – powiedział Harry z nutą ekscytacji w głosie. Malfoy uniósł brwi z uznaniem.

\- Macie tyle czasu ile uznacie za potrzebne, ale nie chciałabym, żebyście traktowali to jak wakacje – spojrzenie, którym obdarzyła ich dyrektor chyba miało być surowe, ale w jej oczach odbijała się wyłącznie troska i zmęczenie. Pokiwali głowami.

\- Sugerowałabym zaklęcie zmniejszające i zabranie ze sobą mioteł. W większość miejsc powinniście móc się aportować, ale na niektórych szerokościach geograficznych mogą wystąpić nieznaczne zakłócenia. Teleportacje na duże odległości mogą być bardzo męczące, więc rozsądnie rozkładajcie je w czasie. W ostateczności pozostaje wam mugolski transport, oczywiście z zachowaniem wszelkich środków ostrożności. Dam wam jeszcze to – sięgnęła pod biurko i wyjęła pokaźną sakiewkę i plik małych listów zapieczętowanych logiem Hogwartu. Tym razem wręczyła je Malfoyowi.

\- To pieniądze od szkoły, powinny pokryć wszystkie wydatki. Są tu też wiadomości, które napisałam do każdego czarodzieja wymienionego na liście. Kiedy już znajdziecie daną osobę, po prostu wręczcie jej mój list. Jeśli będzie to możliwe zabierzcie od niej od razu odpowiedź. I proszę, miejcie na siebie oko – wojna się skończyła, ale powojenny chaos nie. Różne rzeczy mogą wydarzyć się po drodze. Z mojej strony to wszystko. Czy macie jakieś pytania?

Obaj pokręcili głowami na znak, że wszystko jest jasne. Draco podszedł do wiszącej na ścianie mapy Europy i postukał palcem w kraje, które mieli odwiedzić.

\- Wydaje mi się, że najlepiej będzie zrobić to w takiej kolejności: Irlandia, Belgia, Włochy, Grecja, Norwegia.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

\- Dobra. Jak dla mnie możemy wyruszyć jeszcze dziś, muszę tylko zabrać z mieszkania kilka rzeczy. Ty pewnie też.

\- Tak, mam też coś do załatwienia w Edynburgu. Proponuję spotkać się o ósmej przy Górze Artura. Stamtąd aportujemy się bezpośrednio do Galway.

\- Może być.

Skinęli dyrektor McGonagall na pożegnanie i wyszli z gabinetu, a Minerwa wpatrywała się jeszcze przez chwilę w drzwi, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno dobrze zrobiła.

* * *

Spotkali się ponownie o zachodzie słońca. Harry zauważył, że Malfoy przebrał się w luźniejszy strój; miał teraz na sobie ciemne dżinsy i skórzaną kurtkę, a szarą koszulę zastąpił białym T-shirtem. Przez ramię przewiesił czarną torbę.

\- Potter, zanim wyruszymy… Ustalmy kilka zasad. Żeby nam się łatwiej pracowało.

Dziwnie było z nim rozmawiać w spokojny i rzeczowy sposób. Gryfon pomyślał, że taka rozmowa chyba nigdy nie miała miejsca.

\- Jasne, Malfoy. Co proponujesz?

\- Zasada numer jeden: nie rozmawiamy o wojnie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to może być nieuniknione?

\- Po prostu starajmy się o niej nie rozmawiać. Tak będzie lepiej.

Harry nie mógł nie przyznać mu racji. Wojna była ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej chciał rozmawiać. I na pewno nie był to dobry temat do wspólnego załatwiania spraw za granicą.

\- Zgadzam się i też mam propozycję. Zasada numer dwa: przestajemy mówić sobie po nazwiskach.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi w grymasie niezadowolenia, ale nic nie powiedział. Mierzyli się przez kilka chwil spojrzeniami, aż w końcu pokiwał głową.

\- Rozumiem dlaczego chcesz wprowadzić tę zasadę, Pott… Harry. Zgoda. Coś jeszcze?

Harry wzdrygnął się lekko na dźwięk swojego imienia.

\- Na razie to wszystko.

\- W takim razie ruszajmy.

Kiwnął głową, zarzucił na ramię plecak i podszedł do Ślizgona. Wydawało mu się, że znów czuje subtelny zapach cytrusów.

\- Gotowy?

\- Tak.

Złapał go za przedramię, skupił myśli i zamknął oczy. Poczuł lekkie szarpnięcie w okolicach brzucha i po sekundzie już ich nie było.

**Galway, Irlandia**

W Irlandii przywitał ich przyjemnie chłodny zmierzch. Nie było tu tak gorąco jak w Szkocji, a w powietrzu unosił się świeży zapach deszczu. Aportowali się na jedną z pustych, bocznych uliczek odchodzących od głównego placu na starym mieście.

Harry zerknął jeszcze raz na listę od McGonagall. Mieli trafić na Upper Abbeygate 36. Wylądowali tylko kilka numerów dalej.

Przeszli kilkanaście metrów i po chwili stanęli pod budynkiem, który ani trochę nie przypominał czyjegokolwiek mieszkania. Nad szerokimi, blaszanymi drzwiami świeciły kolorowe neony, a gdzieś spod spodu dało się słyszeć przytłumione dźwięki muzyki. Ledwo można było odczytać biały napis na szarym, zniszczonym szyldzie.

\- No proszę – Malfoy zagwizdał, a Harry spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem. - To klub nocny. Czarodziejski, mówiąc dokładniej. Tylko dlatego go widzimy. Dlatego też wejścia nie pilnuje żaden ochroniarz.

\- Skąd tyle wiesz na temat czarodziejskich klubów nocnych, Mal… Draco? – poprawił się Gryfon, chyba pierwszy raz wymawiając jego imię. To było dziwne uczucie.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć – mruknął blondyn i wszedł do budynku.

Wciąż było dość wcześnie i w środku kręciło się niewiele osób. Skoczna muzyka odbijała się od ścian, puszczana z trudnego do zlokalizowania źródła. Ostre, czerwone światło padało na kilka osób tańczących na parkiecie. Harry rozejrzał się po wnętrzu i ruszył w kierunku baru, a Malfoy podążył za nim.

\- Cześć, czy zastaliśmy Múireann? – zapytał barmana, który niespiesznymi ruchami wycierał szkło. Miał na sobie żółtą koszulę, a fioletowe włosy związał w kucyk. W zębach trzymał wykałaczkę. Obrzucił ich niechętnym spojrzeniem.

\- Co pijecie?

\- Dwie szkockie z lodem – odpowiedział bez zastanowienia Harry, a Draco uniósł brew.

\- Zapytaliśmy o Múireann – zauważył chłodnym tonem, kładąc na ladzie dwa galeony. Barman postawił przed nimi drinki i wzruszył ramionami, wracając do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia.

\- Nie ma tu takiej.

\- Múireann Quigg? Upper Abbeygate 36 jest tutaj. Dostaliśmy dokładnie taki adres.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Malfoya jak na natrętną muchę.

\- Niby od kogo?

\- Od Minerwy McGonagall.

Barman przestał wycierać szklanki, wypluł wykałaczkę i spojrzał na niego uważniej.

\- Poczekajcie tu – mruknął i zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi na zaplecze. Harry pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Nie sądził, że uda im się tak szybko dogadać.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że lubię whisky? – zapytał Malfoy, upijając łyk szkockiej.

\- Nie wiedziałem. Po prostu musiałem coś szybko zamówić. Wydawało mi się, że inaczej nic nam nie powie.

\- No to ci się udało, Potter. Harry. Cholera jasna.

Barman wrócił ze świstkiem papieru w ręku.

\- Znajdziecie ją pod tym adresem, w sklepie z mugolskimi grami i elektroniką. I sorry za chłodne powitanie, trzeba było od razu mówić, że jesteście z Hogwartu.

* * *

\- Co to jest?

Draco wpatrywał się sceptycznie w niewielkie urządzenie podłączone do telewizora, a Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- PlayStation, konsola do gier.

\- Do jakich gier?

Siedzieli na kanapie w sklepie, do którego skierował ich barman. Kierownik lokalu zapytany o Múireann Quigg kazał im zaczekać; jeśli to faktycznie była poszukiwana przez nich irlandzka czarownica, to była właśnie na zapleczu i kompletowała zamówienie dla pary mugolskich rodziców.

\- Chodź, pokażę ci.

Malfoy przysunął się do niego, wciąż niezbyt przekonany. Grą, która aktualnie znajdowała się w konsoli był Tekken. Harry wręczył blondynowi kontroler i zaczął tłumaczyć poszczególne ruchy.

\- Nie wydaje się to skomplikowane – mruknął Draco, powtarzając sekwencję ruchów, którą pokazał mu Gryfon. – I mówisz, że mogę ci w tej grze skopać tyłek?

\- Najpierw musiałbyś mnie pokonać, życzę powodzenia – oświadczył brunet i rozpoczęli pojedynek. Po minucie postać, którą grał Malfoy leżała na ziemi, całkowicie zmiażdżona.

\- Potter, żądam rewanżu, to jest…

\- Panowie pytali o mnie? Zaraz zamykamy sklep.

Odwrócili się. Stała przed nimi niska kobieta o ogniście rudych lokach sięgających aż do pasa. Harry nie potrafił określić jej wieku; mogła mieć zarówno 25 jak i 50 lat. Wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

\- Nie musicie się przedstawiać. Wiem, kim jesteście. Obaj – uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo i ledwie dostrzegalnym ruchem dłoni rzuciła wokół nich zaklęcie wyciszające. - Chodzi o posadę nauczycielki zielarstwa w Hogwarcie, prawda?

Blondyn przytaknął i podał jej list od McGonagall. Múireann rozerwała kopertę, a jej twarz pogodniała z każdym przeczytanym zdaniem. Pod koniec odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Jestem wam winna wyjaśnienie. W Irlandii podczas wojny było bardzo niebezpiecznie, a dla znanej zielarki zaopatrującej czarodziejów po _niewłaściwej _stronie barykady jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna byłaby ucieczka do innego kraju. Przez ostatnie miesiące nie odbierałam żadnych listów i musiałam zaszyć się w tym mugolskim sklepiku. Na początku próbowałam pracować w aptece, ale zostałam dość szybko zdemaskowana. To był koszmar.

Harry i Draco wpatrywali się w nią w oczekiwaniu.

\- Naturalnie się zgadzam, na Merlina, oczywiście, że się zgadzam! Mam dość ukrywania się. Poza tym, aplikację do Hogwartu wysyłałam już w zeszłym roku.

Podpisała się na papierze, schowała go do koperty i oddała Malfoyowi.

\- Dziękuję, że mnie znaleźliście. Kupujecie coś? – zapytała, zdejmując zaklęcie i przypatrując się Draco, który co chwila zerkał na ekran telewizora.

\- Nie, on po prostu nie może się pogodzić z faktem, że przegrał – wyjaśnił Harry, a Malfoy rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Szanse były nierówne, to wszystko.

* * *

\- Dość sprawnie nam poszło – zauważył Malfoy po wyjściu ze sklepu. - Jestem zaskoczony.

\- Ja też. Co dalej?

Na zewnątrz było już ciemno, a zegar na wieży pobliskiego ratusza wskazywał dwudziestą drugą.

\- Możemy albo zanocować tutaj i rano ruszyć dalej, albo od razu aportować się do Belgii i tam na szybko znaleźć jakiś nocleg.

Brunet skrzywił się na myśl o dwóch teleportacjach w tak krótkim odstępie czasu, ale ostatecznie przystał na ten pomysł.

**Brugia, Belgia**

Harry'ego obudził zapach kawy. Otworzył oczy, podniósł się na łokciach i omiótł spojrzeniem pokój, który wynajęli z Malfoyem w środku nocy.

Po kolejnej aportacji obaj byli na tyle zmęczeni, że nie przyglądali się ani miastu, do którego trafili, ani hotelowi, do którego dotarli. Jedynym co zaprzątało ich myśli była paląca potrzeba snu.

Gryfon rozejrzał się po eleganckim, przestronnym pokoju. Dwa duże łóżka, meble z czarnego drewna, oprawione w złote ramy obrazy, prywatna łazienka, z której pachniało grejpfrutowym żelem pod prysznic. Malfoy pił kawę i wpatrywał się w coś przez jedno z wysokich okien. Gestem dłoni wskazał Harry'emu stojące na stoliku śniadanie.

Brunet wstał, zarzucił na siebie hotelowy szlafrok i chwycił z drewnianej tacy talerz z jajecznicą. Stanął obok Draco, wyjrzał przez okno i wciągnął głośno powietrze.

\- Robi wrażenie, prawda?

Patrzył na zalane słońcem wieże i dachy kościołów osnute delikatną poranną mgłą. Z drewnianych okiennic domów wystawały kolorowe kwiaty, a ceglane ściany oplatało dzikie wino. Pomiędzy budynkami ze starego, omszałego kamienia wiły się kanały, po których leniwie pływały dziesiątki łabędzi. Nad czerwonymi dachówkami szumiały ogromne drzewa, zdające się być równie wiekowe co cała Brugia. Z uchylonego okna czuć było rześki zapach morskiego powietrza.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że tu jest tak pięknie – wyrwało się Harry'emu, na co Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Ja też nie. Ogarnij się i idziemy. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę to wszystko z bliska.

Harry spojrzał na niego dziwnym wzrokiem.

\- I aż znajdziemy Niklaasa, oczywiście – dodał, a Gryfon z trudem stłumił parsknięcie. _Dlaczego nikt mu wcześniej nie powiedział, że Malfoy jest zabawny?_

* * *

Odnalezienie belgijskiej wersji Dziurawego Kotła nie było skomplikowane. Pokierowani przez spotkanego pod hotelem czarodzieja trafili na ulicę Helmstraat, przy której mieścił się nieduży murowany domek z pozoru przypominający lokalną restaurację. Miał czerwone drzwi i okiennice, a napis na szyldzie głosił: _De Vlaamsche Pot_. Harry patrzył, jak dwie Mugolki rozglądają się bezradnie wokół budynku, który dla ich oczu prawdopodobnie pozostawał zamknięty. Nie widziały, jak wchodzą z Malfoyem do środka.

Wewnątrz pachniało drewnem i gorącą czekoladą. Dwóch mężczyzn w rogu grało w magiczne kości, para pod oknem piła Ognistą Whisky, a grupa starszych czarodziejów na środku sali dyskutowała o czymś zawzięcie nad miskami z zupą rybną. Pod kamiennym sufitem wisiały pęki suszonych kwiatów i ziół.

Harry podszedł do jasnowłosej kobiety stojącej za barem i odchrząknął.

\- Dzień dobry, czy…

\- _En français, s'il vous plaît. On ne parle pas anglais ici_ – odpowiedziała, a Gryfon zbladł. Tego nie przewidział i najwyraźniej nie przewidziała tego też McGonagall. Zastanawiał się gorączkowo nad odpowiedzią, kiedy z pomocą przyszedł mu Malfoy.

\- _Bonjour madame, je voulais me contacter avec monsieur Niklaas van den Broeck_ – zaczął płynną francuszczyzną, a Harry przestał rejestrować kolejne zdania.

_Ślizgon znał francuski._ Tak po prostu, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem. Mówił szybko i pewnie, bez cienia brytyjskiego akcentu, a kobieta potakiwała i odpowiadała mu krótko. Brunet musiał przyznać, że w jakiś niejasny sposób ten język wyjątkowo pasował do całej tej arystokratyczności Malfoya i innych dziwactw, które zawsze kojarzyły mu się z jego osobą.

\- Załatwione – oświadczył blondyn, kiedy Belgijka zniknęła za drzwiami prowadzącymi do kuchni. Harry wciąż wpatrywał się w niego w najwyższym osłupieniu.

\- To… to świetnie. Nie wiedziałem, że znasz francuski.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz. Mam… Miałem rodzinę we Francji.

Harry'emu coś zadzwoniło w głowie. _Zasada numer jeden: nie rozmawiamy o wojnie. _Otworzył usta, żeby zmienić temat, ale w tym momencie jasnowłosa kobieta postawiła przed nimi dwie wysokie szklanki pełne parującej czekolady. Gryfon spojrzał pytająco na Draco.

\- Podobno tutaj mają najlepszą. Nie mogłem przepuścić takiej okazji.

Upili po łyku. Harry poczuł na języku doskonale wyważoną słodycz i rozlewające się w środku nieprawdopodobne ciepło. To była najlepsza czekolada jakiej w życiu próbował. Malfoy chyba był podobnego zdania, bo uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem i patrzył w jakiś punkt przed sobą. Brunet nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej go takim widział.

Od kobiety z De Vlaamsche Pot dostali spisane na kartce dziewięć adresów, pod którymi mógł ukrywać się belgijski czarodziej. Ponieważ wszystkie znajdowały się w dość niedużej odległości od siebie, zdecydowali się na spacer. Nie byli w stanie tego ukryć – obaj chcieli zobaczyć Brugię z bliska. Chodzili więc po starym mieście podziwiając zachowaną w doskonałym stanie średniowieczną architekturę, tak bardzo różniącą się od brytyjskiej. Było w tym miejscu coś niezwykłego. Może wąskie, klimatyczne uliczki, może liczne kamienne mostki rozpościerające się nad kanałami przecinającymi miasto na każdym kroku, a może powietrze pachnące morzem i czekoladą. Trudno było to jednoznacznie stwierdzić.

Tereny magiczne i niemagiczne przeplatały się tu ze sobą tak, że Harry i Draco co chwila mijali na zmianę mugolskie i czarodziejskie lokale. Po jakimś czasie ich uwagę przykuł sklep z ekskluzywnym sprzętem do Quidditcha. Na pozłacanej wystawie spoczywał najnowszy, limitowany model Błyskawicy, wyprodukowany tylko w dwustu egzemplarzach. Harry nie widział go nawet na Pokątnej. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ma otwarte usta.

\- To jest...

\- Najpiękniejsza miotła na świecie – dokończył za niego Draco, wypowiadając na głos dokładnie to, o czym myślał Gryfon. Ślizgon wpatrywał się w miotłę z taką samą nabożną czcią, co Harry. Brunet spojrzał na niego w osłupieniu, a potem roześmiał się na głos.

\- Tak. Tak, tak, tak. Musimy ją zobaczyć, natychmiast – złapał go za rękaw koszulki i wciągnął za sobą do sklepu.

* * *

Po sprawdzeniu czterech adresów z listy postanowili zrobić sobie przerwę. W każdym miejscu trafiali na zamknięte na głucho opuszczone domy, w których sąsiedztwie albo nikt nie mieszkał, albo byli to Mugole, którzy tak czy siak nie zauważyliby w okolicy żadnego czarodzieja. Malfoy wybrał restaurację, w której zamówili wyśmienity obiad składający się z tutejszych specjałów.

Harry pił mocne, ciemne piwo i patrzył ukradkiem na Draco, który kończył właśnie swoją porcję muli w winie.

Czy dziwnie było siedzieć z nim przy jednym stole? Nie. Czy dziwnie było jeść z nim obiad? Nie. Czy dziwnie było pić z nim belgijskie piwo, śmiać się i rozmawiać? Nie. Nie brakowało im tematów, nie było niezręcznie. Było… normalnie. I zaskakująco miło.

Blondyn zauważył to spojrzenie.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy twoi przyjaciele też uważają, że wspólne zadanie do wykonania to najgorsza rzecz jaka mogła ci się przytrafić.

Malfoy parsknął śmiechem.

\- Oczywiście. A ty jesteś moim wrogiem numer jeden.

Harry się zaśmiał.

\- Jakbym słyszał Hermionę i Rona.

\- Oni wszyscy mogliby dostać zawału jakby nas teraz zobaczyli.

Brunet wolał mu nie mówić, jak bardzo realnie wyglądała ta wizja w jego głowie.

Po obiedzie kontynuowali poszukiwania. Kiedy stanęli przed siódmym tak samo wyglądającym opuszczonym budynkiem, Malfoy w końcu nie wytrzymał.

\- Harry, przyznaj, że to nie ma sensu.

\- Ten cały Niklaas jest jakiś popieprzony – warknął Gryfon, waląc pięścią w kolejne zamknięte drzwi.

Ślizgon patrzył niego z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- I co cię tak bawi, Malf… Draco?

\- Strasznie łatwo się denerwujesz. Najwyżej go nie znajdziemy, widocznie tego nie chce – stwierdził ze stoickim spokojem.

Harry trawił w głowie jego słowa, wpatrując się ze złością przed siebie.

\- Wiesz co? Masz rację. Chodźmy gdzieś. Chcesz się napić?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego z zaintrygowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Potter, nigdy z tobą nie piłem. To znaczy, Harry. Nie spodziewałem się takiej propozycji z twojej strony.

\- Wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz – brunet powtórzył kwestię Malfoya sprzed kilku godzin, starając się odtworzyć ton jego głosu, na co Draco przewrócił oczami.

* * *

Usiedli w ogródku jednego z czarodziejskich barów i zamówili piwo. A w zasadzie bardzo wiele piw. Ciepłe, letnie powietrze przepełniał zapach kwiatów, a zachodzące słońce barwiło niebo na pomarańczowo i odbijało się złotym blaskiem w gładkiej powierzchni wody w brugijskich kanałach.

Harry pomyślał, że pierwszy raz od bardzo długiego czasu czuje się zrelaksowany. Może to były tygodnie, a może miesiące. Tak naprawdę trochę zapomniał jakie to uczucie. Dobrze wiedział, że jego wewnętrzne napięcie i wszystko to, z czym musiał się zmierzyć po wojnie nie zniknęło i nie zniknie. Chodziło raczej o to, że z dala od swojej zwykłej codzienności, w tym czarującym belgijskim mieście cały ten ciężar wydawał się jakiś taki… lżejszy. To było miłe uczucie. A obecność Malfoya wcale mu nie przeszkadzała.

Gryfon zauważył, że blondyn stara się nie pokazywać Mrocznego Znaku. W dzień było na to zbyt ciepło, ale po zachodzie słońca od razu zarzucał na siebie skórzaną kurtkę, tak, żeby nie było widać jego lewego przedramienia.

\- Da się go jakoś usunąć? – zapytał, przeczuwając odpowiedź.

\- Nie – odpowiedział głucho Draco i przewrócił oczami. – _Proszę cię_. Nie po to pijemy tak dobre piwo żeby schodzić na takie smętne tematy.

Brunet uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

\- Dobra, to może… pogadajmy o szkolnych czasach. Na pewno jest coś, czego nie wiem.

\- Myślę, że takich rzeczy jest bardzo dużo – Malfoy wyszczerzył zęby w lekko pobłażliwym uśmiechu i zamyślił się na chwilę, stukając paznokciami w kufel z piwem. – Pewnie nie wiedziałeś, że prawie trafiłem do Durmstrangu.

\- Serio?

\- Tak. Przyjmują tam wyłącznie czystokrwistych, więc dla mojego ojca to była idealna szkoła. Matka jednak nie zgodziła się, żebym był tak daleko od domu. Zawsze byłem jej za to wdzięczny.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, jak potoczyłoby się życie Malfoya i całej jego rodziny, gdyby poszedł do Durmstrangu. _Może nawet nie braliby udziału w wojnie?_

\- Twoja kolej, Gryfonie.

\- To zabawne, że użyłeś akurat tego słowa, bo ja prawie trafiłem do Slytherinu.

Malfoy wypluł piwo, którego nie zdążył przełknąć. Harry'emu w obecnym stanie wydało się to bardzo zabawne, zwłaszcza, że Ślizgon zawsze był opanowany i takie rzeczy mu się po prostu nie zdarzały. Zaczął się głośno śmiać i nie mógł przestać przez dobrą minutę.

\- Bardzo śmieszne – Draco wytarł usta i rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące na stół i swoje spodnie. – Poza tym ci nie wierzę.

\- Mówię prawdę, Tiara chciała przydzielić mnie do Slytherinu. Poprosiłem ją o inny dom. To wszystko.

Blondyn patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem i kręcił głową.

\- To jakiś absurd. Ambicja, braterstwo, przebiegłość, spryt i zaradność. To są cechy mojego domu. Utożsamiasz się z jakimiś?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział Harry zgodnie z prawdą.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Malfoy zmarszczył lekko brwi.

\- Im dłużej nad tym myślę, tym bardziej mi się wydaje, że to są cechy, które faktycznie możesz posiadać. Przynajmniej w jakiejś części. Po prostu gryfońska prawość, szlachetność i cała reszta tych poetyckich bzdur wzięły górę, _oczywiście_.

\- Nie, po prostu poprosiłem Tiarę o inny dom. Nie chciałem się z tobą kumplować.

\- A mogło być tak pięknie, Potter.

Harry uniósł brew. Malfoy westchnął ostentacyjnie i podniósł kufel z piwem.

\- _Harry._ Ciężko pozbyć się starych nawyków. Zdrowie.

* * *

Wracali chwiejnym krokiem do hotelu, kiedy Malfoy zatrzymał się na środku jednej z ulic.

\- Hej – zawołał, wpatrując się w kocie łby pod swoimi nogami.

\- Hm? – Harry wciąż trząsł się ze śmiechu po niewybrednym żarcie na temat uczniów z Durmstrangu, jakim przed chwilą uraczył go Draco.

\- Już wiem, o co chodzi w tym mieście. Ja po prostu nie potrafię odróżnić sfery magicznej od niemagicznej. Tu wszystko wygląda jak z naszego świata. Rozumiesz?

Bruneta bawiła szczera konsternacja na jego twarzy.

\- Ta… Chyba rozumiem.

Tutejsze piwo okazało się mocniejsze niż sądzili i dalszą drogę musieli pokonać nawzajem się podtrzymując. Harry'emu bardzo przyjemnie szumiało w głowie i wcale nie martwiło go to, że nie znaleźli Niklaasa. Od uśmiechającego się pod nosem Malfoya biło ciepło i ledwie wyczuwalny zapach cytrusów. Trzymali się pewnie za barki i szli naprzód, choć nogi coraz bardziej odmawiały im posłuszeństwa.

\- Co ty dzisiaj powiedziałeś, Draco? Że nasi przyjaciele dostaliby zawału jakby nas teraz zobaczyli?

\- Jakby nas zobaczyli dokładnie w tym momencie, to byłoby coś znacznie gorszego niż zawał.

* * *

\- Nie znaleźliśmy Niklaasa – stwierdził Malfoy, kładąc się na plecach i opierając głowę na dłoniach. Udało mu się ściągnąć tylko koszulkę i leżał na swoim łóżku w spodniach, na wpół przykryty kołdrą. Harry zmierzył go szybkim spojrzeniem i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy blondyn zawsze tak dobrze wyglądał. A potem zdał sobie sprawę, że on też ma poważny problem z rozebraniem się do spania. Na samą myśl o stopniu skomplikowania tej prostej czynności chciało mu się śmiać.

\- Nie, nie znaleźliśmy go – potwierdził, siadając na swoim łóżku. Z jakiegoś powodu nie bardzo się tym przejmował. - Ale to był dobry dzień. Świetnie się bawiłem – dodał z lekkim zaskoczeniem w głosie.

\- Ja też. Kto by pomyślał? – zaśmiał się Malfoy.

Gdzieś na granicy jawy i snu wydawało mu się, że Ślizgon życzy mu dobrej nocy. Chciał odpowiedzieć, ale jego usta były zbyt zdrętwiałe, powieki zbyt ciężkie, a łóżko zbyt miękkie. Zasnął natychmiast.

* * *

Dzięki eliksirowi dodanemu do wczorajszego piwa (za który Harry był Malfoyowi bardzo wdzięczny) nie mieli kaca, mimo to kolejny dzień nie zaczął się najlepiej.

Pod jednym z adresów z listy od kobiety z De Vlaamsche Pot trafili na mieszkanie, które nie wyglądało na tak zapuszczone jak te w poprzednich lokacjach. Na pomalowanej na zielono furtce wisiała tabliczka z prośbą o zostawienie wiadomości w skrzynce na listy. Harry w porozumieniu z Malfoyem umieścił tam krótką informację z nazwą ich hotelu i prośbą o kontakt.

Kiedy doszli pod ostatni adres jakim dysponowali, szczęśliwie okazało się, że ceglane domostwo nie jest opuszczone. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku kręcił się po niewielkim ogródku i gwizdał pod nosem, doglądając swoich roślin za pomocą magii.

\- Przepraszam, czy znajdę tutaj Niklaasa van den Broeck? – zapytał uprzejmie Harry, na co Belg podniósł się znad krzewu magnolii i skrzywił lekko na jego widok.

\- A kto pyta?

\- Harry Potter, a to jest…

Gryfon nie zdążył powiedzieć, jak nazywa się jego towarzysz. Nieznajomy mężczyzna spurpurowiał na twarzy, cisnął różdżkę na ziemię i zacisnął pięści.

\- Harry Potter? _Harry Potter?_ Harry Potter przychodzi do mojego domu i prosi o pomoc?!

\- Ja…

\- Po moim trupie będę ci w czymkolwiek pomagać, bezczelny gnoju! Przez wojnę, którą rozpętałeś straciłem cały swój majątek!

Harry poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Że co? On rozpętał wojnę? _On?!_ To… to nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. Po prostu nie mogło. Nie chciał tego wysłuchiwać ani przez sekundę dłużej.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, starając się ze wszelkich sił ignorować krzyki i wyzwiska rzucane w swoją stronę. Malfoy bez słowa podążył za nim, ale Harry widział niezadowolenie na jego twarzy. Trudno było się dziwić, on sam był wściekły.

Draco dał upust swojej złości dopiero kiedy wrócili do hotelu. Oparł się o ścianę z założonymi rękoma i wbił w Gryfona gniewne spojrzenie.

\- To była nasza ostatnia poszlaka, Potter. Jedyna poszlaka. Teraz nie mamy już żadnej.

\- Co ty nie powiesz, Malfoy? – syknął Harry, odwracając się i patrząc na blondyna z irytacją. - Jak jesteś taki mądry to może masz pomysł na to, co niby miałem zrobić, co?

\- Może gdybyś się nie odzywał to wszystko byłoby w porządku, ale nie, musiałeś powiedzieć kim jesteś, w końcu kto nie odmówi cholernemu Złotemu Chłopcu? Pieprzony Potter i jego zajebiste pomysły! Nic, tylko pogratulować!

Harry w kilka sekund znalazł się przy Malfoyu. Złapał go za koszulę, a drugą dłoń złożył w pięść, która niebezpiecznie zadrżała. Blondyn oddychał ciężko i wbijał w niego wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Zamknij się, Malfoy. Nie zamierzam tego słuchać. Nie zrobiłem nic złego!

\- A właśnie, że zrobiłeś, Potter. Nie mogłeś się zamknąć i przez chwilę nie mówić, kim do cholery jesteś. Widzisz tylko czubek swojego pieprzonego nosa! Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że nie wszyscy muszą uważać cię za zbawcę i bohatera?!

\- To pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś zarzucił mi coś takiego! Kurwa, nawet nie sądziłem, że w ogóle można myśleć w tak chory sposób! Dobrze wiesz, że to nie ja rozpętałem wojnę, tylko ten pierdolony skurwysyn!

Szarpali się przez chwilę, rozjuszeni i nabuzowani. Harry uniósł pięść, ale Draco zablokował ją ramieniem, chwytając go za nadgarstek. Próbował go kopnąć, ale Gryfon skutecznie blokował jego ruchy.

\- I co teraz zrobisz, Malfoy? – warknął, na co Ślizgon fuknął ze złością. - Co zrobisz?

Mierzyli się przez chwilę wściekłymi spojrzeniami, a Harry czuł, jak krew buzuje mu w żyłach.

\- Co zrobisz, Malfoy? – powtórzył, wkładając w to pytanie tyle jadu, ile tylko potrafił.

\- Na przykład to, Potter – blondyn pochylił się i go pocałował.

Harry na chwilę przestał oddychać. Miał wrażenie, że przez całe jego ciało przeszła gwałtowna iskra. W głowie zakotłowały mu się skrajne emocje, w tym momencie bardzo ze sobą sprzeczne. Czuł jednocześnie złość, oszołomienie i niespodziewanie ogromną ilość innych rzeczy, których nawet nie potrafił nazwać. Usta Malfoya były ciepłe i miękkie, w przedziwny sposób _pasujące_ do jego własnych. Poczuł, jak jego napięte mięśnie bezwiednie się rozluźniają.

Bez żadnego zastanowienia odwzajemnił pocałunek, czując jak fala gniewu momentalnie go opuszcza. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy trwało to sekundę czy całą wieczność. Kiedy przestał, Draco nie zabrał ręki, którą cały czas blokował nadgarstek Harry'ego, ale jego spojrzenie złagodniało, a oddech się uspokoił. Gryfon nie spuszczał wzroku z twarzy blondyna i próbował zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, a szare oczy Ślizgona błyszczały jak żywe srebro.

Rozległ się nagły trzask. Obaj podskoczyli i odsunęli się od siebie.

Do okna dobijała się jasnobrązowa sóweczka z ciemnoczerwoną kopertą przywiązaną do jednej z nóżek.

\- Och – powiedział Harry, starając się wyrównać oddech. – Chyba znaleźliśmy Niklaasa van den Broeck.

* * *

_Panie Potter, Panie Malfoy,_

_dziękuję za czas poświęcony na próby skontaktowania się ze mną. W Belgii wciąż nie jest dla mnie bezpiecznie. Od tygodni ukrywam się w sobie tylko znanym miejscu, z którego nie mogę wysyłać sów międzykrajowych. Wiem, z jakiego powodu mnie Panowie szukają i będę wdzięczny, jeśli przekażą Panowie Minerwie, że praca w Hogwarcie będzie dla mnie zaszczytem. Otrzymałem od niej list już kilka tygodni temu, niestety musiałem ewakuować się z tamtego mieszkania. Istniało ryzyko, że sowa zostanie przechwycona, nie mogłem więc odpisać._

_Dziękuję Panom jeszcze raz. Proszę na siebie uważać._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Niklaas van den Broeck_

Harry wpatrywał się w zaschnięty atrament i starał się uspokoić, ale wszystkie jego myśli uparcie krążyły wokół tego, co przed chwilą wydarzyło się pomiędzy nim a Malfoyem. Nie do końca wiedział, co się stało. W jednej chwili miał ochotę go rozszarpać, a sekundę później spłynął na niego gigantyczny spokój. Pocałunek – _bo to był pocałunek, prawda? Nie wydawało mu się?_ – tylko spotęgował to wrażenie. Dlaczego Malfoy to zrobił? Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że trochę go sprowokował, ale nie sądził, że taki będzie tego finał. Nie sądził też, że nie wywoła to w nim _żadnych_ negatywnych odczuć, a wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Dziwnie jest dogadać się z jakimś czarodziejem po tak długich i bezowocnych poszukiwaniach, na dodatek nie osobiście – stwierdził Draco, kolejny raz czytając list. – Ale to dobrze, mamy go z głowy. Możemy ruszać dalej.

\- Tak, możemy.

\- Harry?

Odwrócił się w stronę Malfoya, a serce z jakiegoś powodu zabiło mu szybciej. Nie wyobrażał sobie co odpowie, jeśli Draco nawiąże do tego, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.

\- Ten facet był palantem i to, co powiedział to stek bzdur. Wszyscy wiedzą, kto rozpętał tę cholerną wojnę. I wszyscy wiedzą, kto ją zakończył.

Wyszedł z pokoju, a Harry poczuł rozlewającą się w okolicach serca wdzięczność.

**Lukka, Włochy**

Toskania przywitała ich malowniczymi krajobrazami. Gęste drzewa szumiały delikatnie na wietrze, słońce zalewało zielone pagórki i winnice złocistym blaskiem, a ptaki śpiewały tu tak głośno, że momentami nie dało się rozmawiać.

Nie wracali do tego, co się wydarzyło i Harry'emu chyba to odpowiadało. Tak naprawdę sam nie do końca wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć. Na pewno cieszył się z tego, że nic się między nimi nie zmieniło. Osiągnięcie ogólnego porozumienia z Malfoyem wydawało mu się wcześniej czymś niemal niemożliwym do wykonania i naprawdę nie chciałby zaczynać wszystkiego od nowa. Zwłaszcza po czymś takim jak gwałtowna kłótnia zakończona niespodziewanym finałem, w który wciąż trudno było mu uwierzyć.

Albę Sartor znaleźli dość szybko po przejściu na czarodziejską stronę miasta. Pod adresem podanym przez McGonagall mieścił się uroczy hotelik z wielkim, kwiecistym ogrodem na froncie. W progu trafili na ładną kobietę w średnim wieku o śniadej cerze i długich, czarnych włosach zaplecionych w gruby warkocz. Miała na sobie pomarańczową sukienkę i mnóstwo biżuterii. Harry wyjaśnił jej szybko przyczynę ich przybycia.

\- Och, panie Potter, panie Malfoy… _Mi dispiace._ Tak mi przykro.

Mówiła po angielsku z silnym południowym akcentem. Wyglądała na bardzo zmartwioną.

\- Miesiąc temu przyjęłam ofertę z Beauxbatons. Napisałam o tym w liście do dyrektor Hogwartu, ale skoro tu jesteście to znaczy, że list nie dotarł… Ze względu na rodzinę odległość ma dla mnie ogromne znaczenie. Dlatego wybrałam szkołę, do której mam nieporównywalnie bliżej. Nie sądziłam, że list nie dotrze, już w pierwszym miesiącu po zakończeniu wojny poczta działała bez problemów…

Harry westchnął cicho.

\- To pani wybór, który musimy uszanować. Zawiadomimy dyrektor, że musi poszukać innego kandydata na nauczyciela astronomii. Przepraszamy za kłopot.

Alba wciąż była bardzo przejęta.

\- _No, no. Non può essere così!_ Przebyliście tak daleką drogę, że nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyście nie zostali na kolację. Musicie odpocząć. Zjedzcie z nami i prześpijcie się tutaj, wszystko na nasz koszt. Pozwólcie mi zrobić dla was chociaż tyle.

Wystarczyła krótka wymiana spojrzeń, żeby bez wahania przystali na propozycję. Byli potwornie głodni i na pewno żaden z nich nie chciał aportować się dziś do Grecji. McGonagall miała rację co do fizycznego zmęczenia przy teleportowaniu się na większe odległości.

Alba zaprosiła ich do ogrodu, gdzie przy ogromnym stole siedziała jej rodzina: rosły i przystojny mężczyzna w średnim wieku, troje nastoletnich chłopców, dwie dziewczynki i para starszych czarodziejów, których ciemne włosy zaczynała przyprószać siwizna. Panował tu wesoły gwar, wszyscy się śmiali i głośno rozmawiali, gestykulując zawzięcie i co chwila stukając się kieliszkami z winem. Stół praktycznie uginał się od potraw, nad którymi unosił się zapach pomidorów i świeżych ziół.

\- Moi drodzy, mamy dzisiaj gości z Wielkiej Brytanii, przywitajcie się – Alba klasnęła w dłonie i wszyscy zebrani zaczęli wołać coś po włosku, na co Harry z Draco skinęli skromnie głowami, nawet nie próbując przekrzyczeć towarzystwa.

Usiedli na końcu stołu, nieco oszołomieni żywiołowością Włochów, a Gryfon zawiesił wzrok na jedzeniu, którego nigdy w życiu nie próbował.

\- To jest cannelloni, to ravioli ze szpinakiem, to piadina z sosem pomidorowym. Tam masz gnocchi z ricottą, a obok zupę minestrone. Widzę też ciasto panettone – tłumaczył mu Draco, nakładając sobie i Harry'emu po trochu wszystkiego. Brunet się nie odzywał, szczerze zachwycony widokiem włoskich potraw, unoszącymi się nad nimi aromatami i smakiem domowego wina, którego właśnie spróbował. Ślizgon zamarł z porcją ravioli nad talerzem Harry'ego i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czekaj. Czy ty w ogóle lubisz włoską kuchnię?

Gryfon zaśmiał się na widok konsternacji na jego twarzy.

\- Nie wiem, Draco. Poza spaghetti ciotki Petunii, któremu raczej daleko było do tego włoskiego nie miałem nigdy okazji spróbować niczego z tych stron.

Oczy Malfoya zrobiły się okrągłe.

\- Na Merlina, w takim razie jedz. Jedz i potem pogadamy!

Harry nie umiał stwierdzić, co smakowało mu najbardziej i już dawno zapomniał nazwy poszczególnych dań, ale po pierwszym kęsie wiedział, że włoska kuchnia skradła jego serce. Bazylia była pierwszej świeżości, makaron chyba zrobiono ręcznie, a w słodkich pomidorach czuć było promienie słońca.

Po jakimś czasie zorientował się, że Malfoy coś do niego mówi.

\- Potter, jesteś ze mną?

\- Tak. Po prostu nie mogę przestać jeść. To jest cholernie dobre. _Cholernie._

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Chcesz więcej wina?

Brunet tylko pokiwał głową, niezdolny do sformułowania kolejnego zdania.

Po chwili Alba przysiadła się do nich z dwiema filiżankami czarnej kawy, która miała być dodatkiem do ciasta.

\- Czy mogę wam jeszcze jakoś pomóc? Wracacie do Anglii czy macie coś do załatwienia w okolicy?

\- Nasz następny przystanek to wyspa Naksos w Grecji. I dom Faustusa Iraklidisa, gdziekolwiek on jest.

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Chodzi o_ tego_ Faustusa Iraklidisa? Eksperta od historii magii?

Harry i Draco spojrzeli na siebie ukradkiem, po czym pokiwali głowami i wlepili we Włoszkę pełne niepokoju spojrzenia.

\- Faustus… Faustus zmarł trzy dni temu. Dożył bardzo sędziwego wieku. Był dobrym znajomym mojego męża.

\- Och. W takim razie nie mamy tam czego szukać. Wracamy na północ – oświadczył Malfoy, chyba nieszczególnie zaskoczony. Alba uśmiechnęła się współczująco i położyła przed nimi mosiężny klucz.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro, że wasza wycieczka na południe obfituje w tyle niepowodzeń. Oddaję wam ostatni wolny pokój, akurat został mi tylko taki z łóżkiem małżeńskim. Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem?

* * *

Patrzyli przez chwilę na ogromne dwuosobowe łóżko, lekko zmieszani, kiedy w końcu Malfoy oświadczył:

\- No dobra, to ja śpię od okna.

Położył torbę na swojej połowie i zniknął za drzwiami do łazienki. Harry wzruszył ramionami i usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka. Było szerokie i przynajmniej mieli dwie kołdry.

Dostali pokój z balkonem, z którego rozciągał się widok na obrzeża Lukki i majaczące w oddali góry, teraz oświetlane na złoto przez zachodzące słońce. Na zewnątrz panowała idealna temperatura i Gryfon pomyślał, że chyba wreszcie znalazł trochę czasu, żeby pobiegać. Do tej pory jakoś nie było okazji. Sięgnął do plecaka po dres i zaczął się przebierać.

\- Gdybyś mnie szukał, to idę pobieg… – zaczął Malfoy, wychodząc z łazienki i przerwał na widok Harry'ego przebranego w bordowy T-shirt i czarne spodnie od dresu. Blondyn miał na sobie ciemnozielone sportowe spodnie i szarą koszulkę do kompletu. Obaj patrzyli na siebie z zaskoczeniem.

\- Ty biegasz?

\- A ty?

Parsknęli śmiechem.

\- To… idziemy pobiegać razem?

\- Idziemy.

Dla większości Włochów była to pora kolacji i ulice Lukki były ciche i spokojne. Zachodzące słońce złociło wąskie uliczki, zadbane ogródki i stare, renesansowe kamienice.

Biegli w równym tempie, oddychając miarowo. Harry do tej pory zawsze biegał sam i z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mu się, że robienie tego w czyimś towarzystwie jest męczące i nudne. Nie musiał jednak wcale czekać na Malfoya, a tempo, które narzucił było najwyraźniej normalnym tempem Ślizgona.

Wrócili do hotelu tuż przed tym, jak zerwał się gwałtowny wiatr, a z nieba zaczął padać grad. Na stole czekała na nich butelka wina, którą Alba musiała zostawić pod ich nieobecność.

Obaj wzięli prysznic, po czym usiedli na balkonie i nalali sobie po kieliszku.

\- Dziwnie się to wszystko układa. Nie spodziewałem się, że nie znajdziemy kogoś, bo nie będzie żył – mruknął Harry, wodząc palcami po butelce z winem.

\- Poważnie? Ja się wręcz nastawiałem na to, że większość osób z naszej listy będzie martwa.

Gryfon posłał Malfoyowi krytyczne spojrzenie.

\- Czemu tak brutalnie, Draco?

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wojna była brutalna. Jeszcze w Hogwarcie miałem takie myśli, że skoro nie ma ze strony tych ludzi żadnego odzewu, to równie dobrze mogło stać się najgorsze. A skoro już o tym mowa: został nam tylko Sigvard w Tromsø. To będzie największy dystans do przebycia. Nie uda nam się tam aportować. Nie chodzi tylko o odległość, Norwegia jest oddzielona magiczną barierą od reszty Europy. Bezpieczniej będzie tam dolecieć.

\- To może aportujmy się do Brugii, a stamtąd polecimy na miotłach? – zaproponował Harry, dolewając sobie wina.

\- Czemu chcesz wracać do Brugii?

\- No... Na gorącą czekoladę, oczywiście.

Draco się roześmiał i pokręcił głową.

\- Tak bardzo ci smakowała?

\- Była najlepsza na świecie.

\- Doceniam pomysł, ale to nadkładanie drogi. Zróbmy przystanek gdzieś przed barierą, na przykład w Goteborgu, a dalej polecimy na miotłach.

\- Niech będzie. Skąd w Norwegii wzięła się bariera? Tamtejsi czarodzieje w ogóle nie mogą się teleportować?

\- Z tego co wiem to mogą, ale muszą mieć specjalne pozwolenie na odległości większe niż kilkadziesiąt kilometrów. My takiego nie mamy, więc wolę nie ryzykować. A przynajmniej dopóki nie będziemy na miejscu. Barierę postawili tuż po wybuchu wojny.

Popijali wino, patrząc na zmierzch zapadający nad włoskim miastem. Harry już któryś raz łapał się na wracaniu myślami do finału ich kłótni w Belgii. I na tym, że wpatruje się w usta Malfoya. I na tym, że… _Do jasnej cholery, nie, nie może o tym myśleć. Po prostu nie może_. Przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na panoramę Lukki i pokręcił głową, żeby pozbyć się irytujących myśli.

\- Myślisz, że trudno będzie uczyć w Hogwarcie?

Malfoy zamrugał jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że niedługo trzeba będzie wrócić do szkolnej rzeczywistości.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia. Zawsze czułem się doskonale w eliksirach, ale czy będę potrafił przekazać swoją wiedzę innym? Tego nie wiem. A tobie jak się wydaje?

\- Sam nie wiem. Byłem kimś w rodzaju nauczyciela w Gwardii Dumbledore'a. To było dwa lata temu, ale całkiem nieźle mi szło.

\- Wszystko okaże się we wrześniu. Szkoła daje nam kredyt zaufania, ale sami też za bardzo nie mają innych opcji. Ty pewnie od razu zostaniesz opiekunem Gryffindoru.

Harry prawie opluł się winem. On, _opiekunem Gryffindoru?_ Nigdy mu to nawet nie przyszło do głowy.

\- Skąd ten pomysł? Poza tym McGonagall od lat pełni tę rolę.

\- Będą cię naciskać, zobaczysz. McGonagall jako dyrektor będzie miała na głowie ważniejsze rzeczy.

\- Równie dobrze ty możesz zostać opiekunem Slytherinu.

\- Nie sądzę. Moja reputacja nie wygląda tak nieskazitelnie jak twoja. I tak mam szczęście, że dano mi szansę i pozwolono uczyć.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi i zastanawiał się, jak ubrać w słowa to, o czym myśli.

\- Mieliśmy nie rozmawiać o wojnie, Draco, więc nie bardzo mogę pociągnąć dalej ten temat.

\- To go nie ciągnij – Ślizgon błysnął zębami, dopił wino i poszedł do łóżka.

Harry siedział jeszcze przez chwilę na balkonie, zastanawiając się nad słowami Malfoya. Nie przyszło mu wcześniej do głowy, że wybitne predyspozycje i chęć uczenia ulubionego przedmiotu to jedno, ale to, jak patrzeć będą na niego uczniowie i pozostali nauczyciele w Hogwarcie to zupełnie inna historia. Faktycznie może być mu trudno. To nie było sprawiedliwe, Harry wiedział o tym najlepiej ze wszystkich. Nie powinno tak być. _Jak trzeba będzie to dam to wszystkim do zrozumienia_, pomyślał stanowczo.

Po jakimś czasie poczuł jak jego mięśnie ogarnia zmęczenie po biegu. Dopił wino i wstał, patrząc na śpiącego Malfoya. Wciąż mu się wydawało, że dziwnie będzie spać z nim w jednym łóżku, ale jaki miał wybór?

Położył się na swojej połowie, odruchowo układając się jak najbliżej krawędzi. Łóżko było duże, a i tak miał wrażenie, że czuje na plecach ciepło bijące od blondyna.

\- Draco?

\- No? – zapytał sennie Ślizgon, nie odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Chcesz wracać do Szkocji? Bo ja nie.

Malfoy wymruczał w odpowiedzi coś niezrozumiałego, a Gryfon postanowił go już nie zagadywać.

Zamknął oczy i spróbował zasnąć, spychając na dno swojej głowy uporczywie powracające wspomnienia z Brugii.

**Goteborg, Szwecja**

Harry patrzył na kieszonkową mapę Europy, którą kupił w szwedzkim kiosku.

\- Proponuję zrobić następny przystanek w Trondheim, to będzie mniej więcej w połowie trasy. Jesteś gotowy do lotu czy chcesz jeszcze chwilę odpocząć?

Aportacja z Włoch przebiegła pomyślnie i mieli właśnie zaplanowany postój na południu Szwecji. Draco dopijał espresso, które Gryfon kupił w mugolskiej kawiarni.

\- Mogę ruszać. Mam tylko jedno pytanie techniczne.

\- No? – brunet nie patrzył w jego stronę, zajęty szukaniem czegoś w swoim plecaku.

\- Co powiesz na limitowany model Błyskawicy?

Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Malfoy trzyma w ręku dwie miotły: swoją starą Błyskawicę i tę, którą widzieli na wystawie sklepowej w Brugii. Poczuł, jak opada mu szczęka.

\- Żartujesz?!

Draco uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- Kupiłem ją tego samego dnia. Bar, w którym piliśmy był niedaleko, więc przy okazji którejś wizyty w toalecie postanowiłem tam wrócić. Nie mogłem jej odpuścić.

Harry przejechał dłonią po idealnie gładkim, lakierowanym drewnie na trzonku nowej miotły i spojrzał na złote wykończenia. Była wspaniała.

\- Świetny zakup, Draco. Gratuluję. Musisz mi potem opowiedzieć, jak było.

Ślizgon przewrócił oczami.

\- Harry, chcę, żebyśmy lecieli na niej na zmianę. Myślisz, że po co ją kupiłem?

\- Yyy… Żeby była twoja?

Draco prychnął.

\- Nie doceniasz mnie. Jestem zniesmaczony twoją postawą, naprawdę. Spróbuj utrzymać moje tempo, zamienimy się w Trondheim.

**Tromsø, Norwegia**

W Tromsø padał śnieg.

Harry nie spodziewał się takich warunków w lipcu, ale pogoda wcale mu nie przeszkadzała, zwłaszcza, że norweskie powietrze było tak czyste i rześkie jak w żadnym innym kraju, który do tej pory odwiedzili.

Dotarli na miejsce późnym wieczorem, choć kolory nieba i umiejscowienie słońca wcale na to nie wskazywały. Na tej szerokości geograficznej panował dzień polarny i słońce miało nie zachodzić jeszcze przez dwa tygodnie.

Wynajęli apartament w jednym z hoteli położonych u podnóża gór. Nie mieli już siły szukać Sigvarda. To był bardzo długi dzień.

Harry siedział na kanapie i przyglądał się potężnym, ośnieżonym górom majaczącym na horyzoncie. Był przyjemnie zmęczony lotem i czuł, jak w żyłach cały czas buzuje mu adrenalina. Ta nowa Błyskawica była niesamowita. Był wdzięczny Malfoyowi za to, że oddał mu ją na drugą połowę trasy do Norwegii. Chyba będzie musiał wrócić do Brugii i kupić sobie własny egzemplarz.

Draco usiadł obok niego z dwoma kubkami herbaty.

\- Dziwny jest ten dzień polarny – mruknął Harry, wpatrując się w słońce wiszące nad szczytami gór. Zegar na ścianie wskazywał dwudziestą drugą.

\- Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem czegoś takiego. I pomyśleć, że to natura, a nie magia. Odlot.

Pili herbatę w ciszy przerywanej tylko trzaskaniem ognia w kominku.

\- Harry, zastanawiałem się nad tym, czy faktycznie coś nam groziło podczas całej tej wyprawy. Ostrzegała nas o tym McGonagall, o niebezpieczeństwie pisał też Niklaas i wspominała Múireann. Ale wszędzie było bardzo spokojnie. Nie wiem nawet, czy tak naprawdę ktokolwiek by cię rozpoznał poza Wielką Brytanią. A już tym bardziej mnie.

\- Też nad tym myślałem. Wydaje mi się, że chociaż wojna dotknęła cały kontynent to poza Anglią faktycznie niewiele nam groziło z samego tytułu bycia tym, kim jesteśmy.

\- No, może poza tym idiotą z Brugii. Wyglądał jakby naprawdę chciał cię załatwić.

\- Nawet mi o nim nie przypominaj.

Malfoy szybko położył się spać, ale Harry długo wpatrywał się w słońce uparcie wiszące na niebie. Wspomnienie ich pocałunku dziś go tak nie męczyło. Myślał o tym, jak szybko i jak niewiarygodnie miło minęły mu ostatnie dni. Czy mógłby powiedzieć, że nawiązał z Malfoyem swego rodzaju więź? Że się _polubili?_ Nie wiedział, jakich innych słów miałby użyć, ale tak, chyba tak. Jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało.

Nie widział żadnego powodu, dla którego miałby nie trzymać się z Draco w Hogwarcie. Być może będzie musiał wytłumaczyć to kilku osobom. Większość prawdopodobnie będzie miała z tym problem, ale jakoś nie robiło to na nim wrażenia. Uświadomił sobie, że podczas tych kilku dni za granicą spędzonych w towarzystwie Ślizgona chyba nabrał dystansu do oczekiwań innych ludzi i ich wyobrażeń na jego temat. Nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy z tego, że tak bardzo tego potrzebował.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go urwany krzyk Malfoya.

Zerwał się i pobiegł do sypialni. Draco siedział na łóżku i oddychał ciężko, wpatrując się w zasłonięte roletą okno. W pokoju panował półmrok, ale Harry widział, że twarz blondyna jest blada i mokra od łez.

\- Draco? Co się stało?

\- Koszmar. Nic takiego – wyglądał na pozornie spokojnego, ale głos mu drżał. Harry usiadł na skraju łóżka, ale Malfoy nie odwracał wzroku od okna.

\- Śnisz o wojnie, prawda? – zapytał cicho i nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał: - Ja też. Nieustannie.

Ślizgon wciąż na niego nie patrzył.

\- Co to był za koszmar?

Cisza.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Spojrzał wreszcie na niego i Harry zadrżał pod tym wzrokiem, tyle było w nim bólu.

\- Nie bez powodu ustaliliśmy, że o tym nie rozmawiamy, Potter. Nie chcę opowiadać nikomu o tym, co widzę w snach. O tym, jak w nieskończoność przeszywa mnie ten sam cholerny ból, strach, panika i cała reszta tego gówna, kiedy mój ojciec trafia do Azkabanu. Kiedy wbrew mojej woli wypalają mi Mroczny Znak na skórze. Kiedy celuję różdżką w Dumbledore'a i zwyczajnie chcę umrzeć, bo tak bardzo nie chcę tego robić. Kiedy giną moi przyjaciele. Kiedy wszystko, w co wierzyłem okazuje się pieprzonym kłamstwem. Kiedy wydaje mi się, że zaraz zginę w płomieniach ognia. Kiedy Voldemort mówi, że… że nie żyjesz – głos mu się załamał. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Może kiedyś. Ale na pewno nie teraz.

\- W porządku, Draco – Gryfon położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i włożył w ten gest cały spokój, jaki w sobie znalazł. – Przynieść ci wody?

\- Przynieś mi coś mocniejszego. Napijesz się ze mną?

\- Tak.

* * *

\- O co chodzi, Harry?

Malfoy patrzył na Gryfona, który zamiast iść za nim przytulił się do jednej ze skał. Miejsce, w którym mieli znaleźć Sigvarda okazało się być zlokalizowane wysoko w górach i aportowali się prosto na skraj jednego ze żlebów. Było tu zaledwie kilka stopni na plusie i wiał przenikliwy wiatr. Otaczały ich ostre zębiska wysokich, niedostępnych gór, a pod ich butami chrzęściła cienka warstwa śniegu.

Harry naciągnął kaptur kurtki na głowę i wcisnął się mocniej w skałę. Potrzebował chwili, żeby zebrać się do odpowiedzi.

\- Mam... mam lęk wysokości – warknął, a oczy Malfoya zrobiły się okrągłe.

\- Lęk wysokości? _Ty?_

\- Coś się zmieniło podczas wojny. Latam bez problemu, ale z chodzeniem po górach jest po prostu koszmarnie. Wiem, że to nie ma sensu, ale tak jest. Nie przewidziałem, że cholerny norweski czarodziej zbuduje sobie chatkę na szczycie pieprzonej góry. Jeszcze brakuje mi teraz tego, żebyś się ze mnie śmiał.

\- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś zanim nas tu teleportowałem? Nie chcę tego robić drugi raz, nie jestem pewien, czy pierwszy był w ogóle legalny, poza tym zostało nam tylko kilkadziesiąt metrów do celu. I nie zamierzam się z ciebie śmiać.

Harry wbijał wzrok w ziemię, zły na siebie i na całą sytuację. Nie potrafił opanować drżenia nóg i zawrotów głowy. Żałował, że zjadł śniadanie. Z miejsca gdzie stał nie było widać horyzontu, więc czuł się w miarę bezpiecznie.

\- Chodź – usłyszał po chwili obok siebie i zobaczył wyciągniętą w swoją stronę dłoń Malfoya. Popatrzył na niego nieufnie.

\- Będę cię trzymał, a ty nie spuszczaj ze mnie wzroku. Albo w ogóle zamknij oczy, jak ci wygodniej. Po prostu idź za mną. Zgoda?

Trochę trzęsły mu się ręce, ale chwycił blondyna za dłoń. Szedł za nim po kamieniach, oddychając głośno i wpatrując się w jego plecy. Draco trzymał go mocno i raz na jakiś czas oglądał się za siebie.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak! Nie zatrzymuj się.

Szli powoli naprzód, a brunet czuł jak jego dłoń robi się śliska od potu. Malfoyowi to najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało. Po kilku minutach wspólnej wędrówki Harry poczuł, że jest mu trochę lepiej.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu. Możesz się rozejrzeć, nie puszczę cię.

Gryfon podniósł głowę i wziął głęboki oddech. Okazało się, że nie jest tak źle; większość skraju góry zakrywały tu gęste drzewa i nie można było się od razu zorientować, jak wysoko się znajdowali. Przed nimi stało duże drewniane domostwo połączone ze stajnią i szeregiem kilku budynków gospodarczych. Harry miał wrażenie, że słyszy odległe rżenie koni i popiskiwanie sów, choć większość dźwięków zagłuszał tu wiatr. Przed domem paliło się ognisko, ale dookoła nie było żywej duszy.

\- Dzięki. Nie dałbym rady podejść tu sam – powiedział brunet i puścił dłoń Draco.

\- Nie ma za co. Dobrze, że nie sprawia ci to problemów w lataniu.

\- Nawet… nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażam.

W nocy wypili whisky, którą Harry znalazł w hotelowym barku. Nie rozmawiali o koszmarach ani o wojnie, po prostu pili w ciszy, którą Gryfon czasami przerywał jakąś neutralną uwagą. Malfoya nie męczyły już tej nocy żadne sny, a Harry w głębi duszy cieszył się, że Ślizgon zrzucił z siebie przynajmniej część ciężaru, jaki nosił na barkach. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że nawet zwykłe wypowiedzenie na głos pewnych rzeczy potrafi dać ukojenie.

\- _Leter dere etter noen?_

Odwrócili się na dźwięk bardzo niskiego, zachrypniętego głosu. Stał przed nimi mężczyzna olbrzymiej postury. Ciemnorude włosy miał związane w kucyk, a gęsta broda w tym samym kolorze ginęła w kołnierzu czarnej kurtki. Twarz o ostrych rysach miała nieprzenikniony wyraz, a nieprzyjazne spojrzenie bardzo jasnych, niebieskich oczu bacznie świdrowało ich sylwetki. Harry nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek spotka kogoś o wzroku zimniejszym niż Draco. A jednak.

Malfoy odezwał się po angielsku, za co Harry był mu wdzięczny, bo wciąż miał problemy z wypowiadaniem pełnych zdań. Po powrocie będzie musiał zapytać Hermionę o jakieś zaklęcie na tę idiotyczną przypadłość.

Norweg przeszedł na angielski.

\- Rozumiem. Tak. Dobrze trafiliście, jestem Sigvard Gunnarsen. Wejdźcie do środka bo tu strasznie piździ, porozmawiamy jak ludzie.

W drewnianym domu pachniało zupą rybną, paszą dla zwierząt, węglem i skórą. Harry z Draco usiedli przy dębowym stole, a Sigvard zrzucił kurtkę, dołożył drewna do kominka i wyciągnął spod kuchenki trzy szklanki, do których nalał gęstego, bursztynowego płynu z zakurzonej karafki. Postawił ich porcje na stole, a sam wypił swoją jednym haustem.

\- To was rozgrzeje, pijcie. Szczerze, nie dziwi mnie, że listy do mnie nie doszły. Cholerna bariera blokuje wszystko, nawet sowy. Hogwart, Hogwart… Prawdę mówiąc, rozważałem raczej Durmstrang. Tam też szukają nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Skandynawski klimat sprzyja mi znacznie bardziej niż brytyjski. Mi i moim zwierzętom.

Draco wręczył mu list od McGonagall, który mężczyzna szybko przeczytał.

\- Dostałbyś od szkoły własną kwaterę i rozległy teren dla zwierząt. Prawdopodobnie nawet kawałek lasu. Tak to wyglądało w zeszłych latach – wyjaśnił Harry, biorąc łyk tajemniczego napoju. Łzy pociekły mu z oczu. Cokolwiek to było, było ohydne. I potwornie mocne. Malfoy na widok miny Gryfona ostrożnie upił odrobinę trunku i od razu zaczął kaszleć.

Sigvard chyba nie zauważył, że specjał, którym poczęstował gości wywołuje takie emocje. Gładził gęstą brodę i zastanawiał się nad czymś.

\- Do tej pory zgodziło się tylko dwóch czarodziejów. Jeden kandydat okazał się martwy, a drugi wybrał Beauxbatons – kontynuował Harry.

\- Tylko frajerzy idą do Beauxbatons. Za cholerę bym tam nie chciał uczyć.

\- Szkoda, że nie ze wszystkimi może być tak łatwo, jak z Múireann – mruknął Ślizgon, z trudem dopijając bursztynowy alkohol. Sigvard uderzył dłonią w stół, tak, że obaj podskoczyli.

\- Z jaką Múireann? – ożywił się nagle.

\- Mówiłem o Múireann Quigg, irlandzkiej czarownicy, która od września będzie uczyć w Hogwarcie – odpowiedział niedbale Draco. Norweg krzyknął i wstał od stołu.

\- Na Odyna, jeśli Múireann będzie u was uczyć to ja też! Co za szczęście! Tego Durmstrang nie przebije. Trzeba było tak od razu!

\- Znacie się? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry, ale mężczyzna już podpisywał się na liście z Hogwartu. Oddał go Malfoyowi i klasnął w ręce.

\- Oj znamy, znamy! To może jeszcze nalewki? Trzeba to uczcić.

Harry spojrzał na Malfoya. Alkohol był naprawdę obrzydliwy i obaj wiedzieli, że nie chcą go pić. Grzecznie odmówili, pożegnali się z rudowłosym olbrzymem i wyszli na zewnątrz.

\- Spróbuję teleportować nas pod sam hotel, jeśli będzie ci łatwiej to zamknij oczy – Malfoy wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, krzywiąc się od lodowatego wiatru.

Harry złapał go za rękaw płaszcza i zacisnął powieki. Przed aportacją zdążył jeszcze poczuć ciepłą woń cytrusów.

* * *

\- Uważam, że wykonaliśmy zadanie wzorowo i powinniśmy to uczcić – Malfoy wszedł do salonu niosąc dwa kufle z grzanym piwem. W pomieszczeniu momentalnie zapachniało goździkami i cynamonem.

Harry uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Grzane piwo było czymś niemalże idealnym na ostatni wieczór w Norwegii, zwłaszcza po stresującej i wyziębiającej wyprawie do norweskiego czarodzieja.

Usiedli na kanapie i upili po łyku. Nie było to co prawda kremowe piwo, ale przyjemnie rozgrzewało i lekko szczypało w język. Brunet przywołał w myślach postać przyszłego nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

\- Zabawnie będzie pracować z Sigvardem. No i ciekaw jestem, czy Múireann też będzie taka zachwycona jego obecnością. Coś mi się wydaje, że nie do końca.

Malfoy zachichotał.

\- Mam dokładnie takie samo wrażenie. Wiesz, o czym pomyślałem? Że muszę częściej wybierać się za granicę.

\- Ja też. Bardzo mi się to podoba. Hej, skąd wiedziałeś, że trzeba pociągnąć temat Irlandki?

\- Ten błysk w oczach mógł oznaczać tylko jedno – Ślizgon puścił do niego oko, a Harry wbrew wszelkim zamierzeniom poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco.

Zawiesił wzrok na szarej bluzie Malfoya, a potem na ostrym profilu jego twarzy i palcach, którymi obejmował kufel z piwem. Promienie słońca wydobywały z jego włosów złoto-srebrzysty blask.

Myślał o czymś od dłuższego czasu i coraz bardziej nie dawało mu to spokoju. Był tylko jeden sposób, żeby coś z tym zrobić.

\- Draco?

Blondyn odstawił kufel na stolik i spojrzał na Gryfona.

\- Tak, Harry?

Nie mógł się nad tym już dłużej zastanawiać. Położył mu dłoń na wciąż chłodnym policzku i pocałował go w usta. Malfoy nie dał po sobie poznać zaskoczenia; zanim brunet się odsunął, złapał go za nadgarstek i bardzo powoli odwzajemnił pocałunek. Harry poczuł, jak niewiarygodnie szybko przyspiesza mu serce.

\- Co to było? – zapytał cicho Draco, odsuwając się tylko na kilka centymetrów. Spojrzenie jego szarych oczu pozostawało nieodgadnione. Harry nie mógł odwrócić od nich wzroku.

\- Chciałem zobaczyć, jak będzie bez kłótni.

\- I jak jest?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem – mruknął, całując go jeszcze raz. A potem drugi. I trzeci.

Ku jego uldze Malfoy bez wahania odwzajemniał pocałunki, mocno i zdecydowanie. Harry był tak zatracony w tym co robili, że nie zauważył nawet, kiedy jedną dłoń wsunął w jedwabiste włosy Ślizgona, a drugą zaczął błądzić pod jego bluzą po gładkich plecach. Draco pachniał wiatrem i bardzo subtelną wonią cytrusów. _To chyba jego perfumy_, przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl. _Bardzo ładne perfumy_.

Poczuł palce Malfoya na swoim karku i przeszedł go potężny dreszcz.

\- Przecież my się nawet nie lubimy – zauważył Gryfon, opierając dłoń na pasku od jego spodni i wyczuwając gorąco bijące od jego ciała. Blondyn uniósł brwi.

\- Tak ci się wydaje? Mów za siebie, jesteś całkiem do zniesienia – jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów pochylił się lekko i zaczął całować jego szyję, schodząc dłońmi aż do jego bioder. Harry ledwo powstrzymał się od jęku.

\- Z tobą też da się wytrzymać – zdołał powiedzieć tylko tyle, nie znajdując żadnych innych słów. Szumiało mu w głowie.

\- Co będzie później, Harry? I gdzie twoje złote zasady?

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, jakie mam zasady? – brunet pozwolił sobie na podniesienie bluzy Draco na kilka centymetrów i pogładzenie wierzchem dłoni twardych mięśni na jego brzuchu. Ślizgon udał, że się zastanawia.

\- No nie wiem, może: _nie chodzę do łóżka z kolegami z pracy_? Może to powinna być zasada numer trzy?

\- Jeszcze razem nie pracujemy.

Malfoy roześmiał się szczerze.

\- Podoba mi się sposób, w jaki myślisz – powiedział i pociągnął go za sobą na łóżko.

**Hogwart, Szkocja **

Harry złożył raport na biurku dyrektor McGonagall, a Draco położył obok listy z podpisami Múireann, Niklaasa i Sigvarda oraz te wiadomości, których nie udało się dostarczyć innym czarodziejom. Zostawili też sakiewkę, w której spoczywało kilkanaście niewykorzystanych galeonów. Kiedy po kwadransie profesor nie przyszła, zdecydowali się opuścić gabinet.

Zamknęli za sobą drzwi i zmierzyli się niepewnymi spojrzeniami. Dziwnie było znowu być razem w szkolnych murach, a nie gdzieś na końcu świata. Minęło zaledwie kilka dni, a wydarzyło się między nimi tyle rzeczy, że Gryfon miał wrażenie, jakby to był miesiąc.

\- Dzięki za współpracę, Harry.

\- I nawzajem, Draco. Dobrze się z tobą pracuje. Nie sądziłem, że to kiedykolwiek powiem.

\- Ja tym bardziej.

Stali tak przez chwilę, wpatrując się w swoje stopy. Brunet zastanawiał się, jak teraz będzie wyglądała ich znajomość. Malfoy wyprzedził jego myśli.

\- Harry?

\- Tak?

\- Chciałbyś pójść ze mną na kolację?

Gryfon uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Chciałbym, Draco. Ale to musi być włoska restauracja.

\- Oczywiście. I belgijska czekolada na deser.

Ich śmiech niósł się echem po korytarzach Hogwartu, a szarobura kotka obserwowała ich z parapetu, mrużąc z zadowoleniem jasnozielone oczy.

KONIEC


End file.
